


I Like Your Scales

by tonkystank



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Mess, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, honestly guys idk what this is, its vaguely poetic and shit for no reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkystank/pseuds/tonkystank
Summary: Janus hates his scales.Remus has other feelings on the matter.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	I Like Your Scales

**Author's Note:**

> hi yeah I don't know what the fuck this is im so sorry lmao  
> this is kind of all over the place just cause i literally couldn't stop thinking about this fucking ship it consumes my brain
> 
> i might write a better version of this one day tho, so 
> 
> tw! heavily implied self harm and self hatred

Janus hates his scales.

When he was younger he hated them much more, staring at the mirror in distaste, asking himself _why did I have to be two faced, why do I have to look like a monster-_

He tried everything he could to get them off. They always grew back.

Over the years the self hatred simmered down a little; oh it was still there, definitely, but he had just learned to accept that he had them and they weren't going away any time soon.

But he still hated them; they were ugly and gross and unnerving and made the others trust him less.

So that's why, for the life of him, he can't figure out why Remus likes them so much.

Remus makes sure to compliment them every time he sees them. He's the first one to notice if they're a little less vibrant than usual. He says they taste like quarters with a sweet aftertaste, something he definitely didn't need to know. He's compared them to emeralds.

He always makes sure to tell Janus that he likes his scales.

So when, on a particularly bad night where Remus found Janus in the bathroom, blood running down his reptilian side while one of his ripped scales was held in his hand, he didn't say anything about it.

He took Janus by the hand and led him back into his room, taking the scale from him and putting it in his back pocket (for safe keeping). Remus grabs a paper towel and starts lightly cleaning the blood surrounding the wound, ranting about everything and nothing while Janus just lets him, ashamed that he was caught.

When the blood is cleaned and the wound is taken care of, he offers to moisturize the rest of his scales, and Janus is too mentally exhausted to say no.

And when Remus gets to the ones on his back, and he kisses them softly and whispers _I love you_ in the softest voice Janus can ever remember hearing him in,

Janus cries.

And Remus lets him.

And they stay there for the rest of the night.


End file.
